Oracle Files: Angie Aimes 1
Characters * Flag * Jason Todd * Angie Aimes * Roy Harper * Ellie MacKay Location * Residence of A. Aimes, The Coventry, Gotham City, NJ * June 9th 2014, 2133 Local Time VOX Archive * Angie Aimes: clatter, footsteps, clatter Eat up, boys. * Jason Todd: '''sniff Smells good... What is it? * '''Angie Aimes: Rabbit stew. * Roy Harper: Rabbits? There many rabbits in Gotham City? * Angie Aimes: Do you boys see many alley cows while you're jumping over rooftops? It's called a butcher shop. They import. * Jason Todd: '''Butcher shop? You mean, like, at the supermarket? * '''Angie Aimes: No... a specialty butcher shop. The one I like is called Felix's. It's on Lincoln, a few blocks from where I work at the Gazette. So... you boys gonna eat it or did you just want to talk about meat? * Ellie MacKay: If they don't want it, can I have some? * Angie Aimes: You already had dinner. * Ellie MacKay: '''But then I went on patrol... and that burns a lot of calories. * '''Angie Aimes: No! You went on patrol against my orders. You disobeyed me. No soup for you... In fact, go wash up and go to bed. We'll talk more after our guests leave. * Ellie MacKay: '''scoff But- * '''Angie Aimes: Go! * Ellie MacKay: '''groan, stomping footsteps, door opens, footsteps, scream, door slams shut * '''Flag: scoff Teenagers... am I right? * Angie Aimes: You should go to bed, too, Flag. * Flag: 'scoff ''Yeah, right. pained shout, rapid padded footsteps Yeesh! I'm going! blipt * '''Roy Harper: slurp The stew is good. * Jason Todd: '''slurp As are the powers... Ellie told us you're also good with machines? * '''Angie Aimes: chair sliding on floor, clatter Did she now? sigh Yeah... I'm a technopath, I guess. * Roy Harper: Would you like to be an Outsider, too? * Angie Aimes: An Outsider? Oh, wait... I've heard of you bunch. You're in Blüdhaven, aren't you? * Roy Harper: Yeah, we are... We could use a den mother of sorts. Someone to make some meals, patch up the armor, clean the guns. You wouldn't have to go on any missions or anything. We hear you're more or less retired. * Angie Aimes: I came to Gotham to get away from this sort of life... sigh and Ellie drags me back into it. * Jason Todd: '''You want Ellie to be safe, right? Best way for her to be safe is to be properly trained. We can make her a Titan. * '''Angie Aimes: Yeah... because no Titans have ever been killed, right? scoff Actually, aren't the two of you 'officially' dead? * Roy Harper: Jason's not wrong. Ellie's not going to stop. If you make her rebel, you only risk her going to the other side. * Angie Aimes: sigh Once a week. I'll come by once a week, make some meals and freeze them, patch up armor, whatever. * Jason Todd: '''chuckle Deal. slurp Would, you, uh... maybe mind bringing some of this rabbit stew by? I kinda like it. * '''Roy Harper: scoff It's good... It's not as good as Dinah's, though. * Jason Todd: '''scoff The hell it's not! This is twice the stew that Dinah makes! * '''Angie Aimes: Boys! slapping tabletop No arguing at the dinner table. Okay? * unison, apologetic: Jason Todd: Yes, ma'am. Roy Harper: Sorry, ma'am. Trivia and Notes * This is the remastered version of Oracle Files: Angie Aimes 1. The original VOX Box can be seen in ObMod Brief: Choice of Words. * This takes place shortly after the events in Oracle Files: Max MacKay. * Angie's quote "No soup for you", is the Soup Nazi's catchphrase from the TV show Seinfeld. * Both Roy and Jason are in fact legally dead, but only Jason really died. He got better. * Dinah's rabbit stew was mentioned too in Oracle Files: Katma Tui. Links and References * Oracle Files: Angie Aimes (1/2) (Old Version) * Oracle Files: Angie Aimes (1/2) (Remastered) Category:Oracle Files Category:Flag/Appearances Category:Jason Todd/Appearances Category:Angie Aimes/Appearances Category:Roy Harper/Appearances Category:Ellie MacKay/Appearances Category:Outsiders/Appearances Category:Coventry Cove Apartments/Appearances Category:The Coventry/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances